


Welcome to The Big Easy

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Scale Tales [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Creature Stiles, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: By popular request, a continuation of my Dragon!Stiles AU.“Hey, daddio,” Stiles said, holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder. “How goes it?”“Son, I probably don’t want to know what the Pack did to piss you off this badly,” his dad started, sighing. “But Scott came by today to beg you to call the Fae off. He said they’re terrorizing the Pack. Chris has apparently put Allison on lockdown and has outfitted their house in iron and anti-Fae measures. Lydia’s fled the town. Scott and Isaac were shaking so badly when they came to see me…Stiles, I’ve only seen that kind of fear in someone who was almost killed on the job.”





	Welcome to The Big Easy

“Derek! We need your help!”

Derek was instantly at attention, clutching his phone tightly. “Scott? What’s wrong?”

“The Fae are attacking!” Scott cried out. “I thought we had a deal, but they came back and the Queen is furious! We don’t know what to do!”

“What? What do you mean, you had a deal? What kind of deal did you make with the Fae?” Derek demanded.

“It was going to work out for the best!” Scott said. “No one would be hurt and everyone got what they wanted. I don’t know why Stiles got so upset. But he must have done something because otherwise I don’t know why the Fae would be this angry.”

“Scott, what did you do?” Derek said.

“Scott’s on the phone?” Cora asked, coming into the living room from the kitchen, frowning with concern.

They both looked up when there was a knock at the door. Derek could still hear Scott yelling over the line, but he didn’t pay attention, sniffing curiously.

“Uncle Peter?” he asked.

“Stiles?” Cora said, moving to open the door.

“Derek!” Scott cried through the phone.

“Hey, Derek, Cora,” Stiles said, grinning.

“Stiles? What’s going on?” Derek asked. The boy walked in, Peter trailing in behind him, and he reached out for Derek’s phone, ending the call abruptly.

Stiles grinned and his teeth were just a hair too sharp. His eyes glowed like embers. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on,” he said.

…

“Ah, I love New Orleans,” Stiles said, leaning back and patting his stomach.

“Wait until you try the gumbo from Fifth Street,” Cora said, breaking into a crab leg with her teeth and digging the meat out with her claws. “It’s to die for.”

“Oh god,” Stiles groaned, leaning against Peter’s side. “Save me from death by overeating.”

Peter chuckled fondly, rubbing at his back before pulling him closer to his side. He nuzzled at his temple familiarly and Derek gave them an odd look.

“That’s still strange, that you two are together,” Derek said.

“I literally changed species since the last time you saw me and me being with your uncle is what’s throwing you for a loop,” Stiles deadpanned.

“We always figured you’d turn out to be something, Stilinski.” Cora shrugged. “That you’re a dragon is pretty fucking cool, but that we can handle. You taking it from our uncle will take a minute.”

Derek coughed at her crass language and Cora laughed, slapping him on the back.

“Actually, I’m more a pitcher,” Stiles said, winking cheekily.

“I did _not_ need to know that!” Derek yelled, throwing a piece of broccoli in Stiles’ face. He laughed, picking the broccoli off his plate and popping it in his mouth. He moaned around the buttery perfection.

“Even the vegetables are good,” Stiles said like he’d been wronged.

“Stop eating, darling,” Peter said. “They’re going to be bringing your dessert soon.”

“God, _dessert_ ,” Stiles moaned, slumping into his chair like a marionette without strings. “I hope you are prepared to carry me,” he told Peter.

“Gladly,” Peter said. “Fireman’s carry,” he teased.

“I’m a fucking princess, Peter Hale, and you will carry me as such,” Stiles demanded, pointing a finger at him. “The only other acceptable carrying method is piggyback. That’s your options.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m sure we’ll manage,” he assured him.

“Holy shit,” Cora murmured, elbowing Derek next to her. “He’s totally whipped.”

Derek snorted into his drink, grabbing a napkin to wipe his face. He glared at Cora, who smirked widely.

“I hate you all,” Derek declared.

“Lies,” Stiles sang.

Peter couldn’t help but watch them all fondly, the Pack bonds between him and his remaining family members flourishing with the duration of their visit. They still didn’t meet the strength of his and Stiles’ bond, but he didn’t think anything could reach that level of closeness. Stiles glanced over at him and wave of affection came through their bond as the dragon smiled at him. Peter couldn’t help but return it, kissing Stiles’ cheek and smirking winningly when Cora snorted and Derek rolled his eyes.  Peter hadn’t felt so at home in years.

…

“Hey, daddio,” Stiles said, holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder. “How goes it?”

“Son, I probably don’t want to know what the Pack did to piss you off this badly,” his dad started, sighing. “But Scott came by today to beg you to call the Fae off. He said they’re terrorizing the Pack. Chris has apparently put Allison on lockdown and has outfitted their house in iron and anti-Fae measures. Lydia’s fled the town. Scott and Isaac were shaking so badly when they came to see me…Stiles, I’ve only seen that kind of fear in someone who was almost killed on the job.”

“Good,” Stiles said mercilessly, eyes hardening to stone. “They sold Peter to the Fae, knocked him out and gave him to them to be eaten alive, just to settle a problem of their own causing. My _mate_ , dad. I know mom never really got into this dragon stuff with you, but it would’ve been kinder if Scott had stabbed me in the heart himself.”

John sighed. “This is such a goddamn mess,” he muttered to himself.

“I’m sorry to put you in this position, dad. But I’m not calling the Fae off for them. I’m not doing anything for them. It’s time Scott deals with the consequences of his actions.”

“I figured you would say that,” John admitted. “Scott really fucked up this time.”

Stiles barked a surprised laugh at the statement, caught off guard by his dad’s language. “Yeah, dad,” he said without humor, eyes stinging with emotion. “He really did.”

“Take care, son,” John said. “I love you.”

“Love you too, dad,” Stiles said, wetly. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” John assured him. “Now tell Peter I said ‘Hello’. I’ve got to run, but I’ll give you a call tomorrow.”

“Okay, I will,” Stiles, wishing him a ‘goodnight’ before hanging up.

Stiles leaned back into Peter’s arms at the other came up behind him, wrapping him up in an embrace. Peter hummed, kissing down his neck and shoulder slowly. Stiles closed his eyes, swaying in his hold and slowly getting his emotions back under control.

“He was my _brother_ ,” Stiles said, trembling a little. “I never thought…regardless of how he felt about you, how could he do that to me? How could I mean that little to him? After everything…I just…”

“I’m sorry, love,” Peter murmured, holding him tighter. “If you…if you want to call the Fae off,” he said, obviously reluctantly, wincing even as the words left his mouth.

“ _No_ ,” Stiles said, voice carried with a rumbling growl. He turned in Peter’s hold, eyes flashing with his anger. Then he sighed, forehead resting on Peter’s shoulder. “No. I don’t regret it. I just hate that it’s come to this.”

Peter hummed again, running his hands up and down the dragon’s back, giving the man a moment to just breathe.

“Come to bed, sweetheart,” Peter finally said, pulling away and tugging Stiles with him. Stiles followed, helpless to the sway of his mate.

It would never cease to amuse Peter that Stiles seemed to latch onto him in his sleep, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and almost sleeping on top of the wolf.

“How else am I to protect my hoard?” Stiles would tease if asked, winking. Peter just resigned himself to the fate of having a cuddly, overprotective mate; it wasn’t the worst fate out there.

…

“So what are you guys’ plans?” Cora asked as Stiles and Peter were visiting their apartment one afternoon. “Like, are you staying here? Not that we’re complaining if you are, but you might want to start looking for a place instead of holing up in that hotel indefinitely.”

Stiles laughed. “Please, we’ve been looking for a place since the first week we’ve been here. Peter’s just so damn picky—”

“If we’re buying a house, I’m not going to rush and regret our choice later,” Peter interrupted him.

“He’s like those couples of those HGTV specials. You know the ridiculous ones that are like ‘We want an open plan, but plenty of rooms, with lots of space but it’s also close and cozy. And we want soft flooring that’s hardwood, and it needs to be out of town but also with a short commute to work.’”

Cora laughed.

“I can see it,” Derek put in, walking into the room.

“Uncle Peter has always been a bit of a diva,” Cora added, winking teasingly.

Peter faux-pouted, making Stiles snort and pat his cheek patronizingly. Peter playfully snapped at his fingers and Stiles grinned, eyed flashing. “Oh dear, that’s cute, but you know mine are bigger,” he teased, growling and shifting to show his fangs.

“So I guess if you’ve got three betas, you’re an official alpha dragon now,” Cora put in, stretching lazily on the couch. “Assuming you’ll accept us?” Cora added, momentarily seeming unsure.

Stiles looked at her. “You guys are Peter’s family, and he’s my mate. You’re practically family already, but sure, if you need official acceptance, I’ll accept you as my beta.”

“Um,” Derek mumbled, looking away. “Both of us?” he asked quietly.

Stiles smiled kindly. “Both of you,” he confirmed. Derek shot him a shy smile and Cora grinned. Their pack bonds with Stiles settled easily at the acceptance, and Stiles rumbled a pleased purr at the growing of his Clan. “Is there an established Pack here that will cause any issues with us moving here?” Stiles asked curiously, humming when Peter wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Stiles chirped adorably, nuzzling under Peter’s chin and settling against his mate comfortably.

“There’s the Durand Pack on the east side,” Derek said. “They offered to let us run with them on full moons when we first got here, though we’ve only been a couple times. They’re pretty reasonable though. I’m sure you could work something out.”

“Or you can just show them your shift,” Cora pointed out. “No one is going to want to go against a dragon.”

Stiles smirked, eyes flashing. It would be difficult, maneuvering through pack politics and straightening out territory lines, but he felt more at ease than he had in years. New Orleans was already feeling more like home than Beacon Hills had in years. He had his mate, he had new betas to care for, he’d cut out the harmful people of his past, and he had plenty of time to figure everything else out.

Peter chastely kissed his temple, earning Stiles’ attention. Stiles grinned up at him, pecking him on the jaw and laughing as Cora yelled at them to get a room.

Yeah. They’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my last installment for this series, I think. I'm sure I'll write more dragons at some point, lol, but I'm going to call this series complete for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
